


You Win

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Interrogation, Role Reversal, pussy eating, role play, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Jack's brushing up on some pointers for your interrogation test in a couple of weeks. The downside of having such an attractive instructor is that you're terribly distracted. Might as well make the most of it, right?





	You Win

You’re entirely sure that this is supposed to be a serious training session. A little bit of practice for your Interrogation test in a couple of weeks. Jack is certainly into the thick of it, cuffing you to the legs of the table to mimic the test’s procedure. Although if you’re honest, you’re more than a little distracted by how attractive he looks with his shades and the long-sleeved shirt he wears under his tactical vest. The practice session derailed a long time ago if anyone asked you, and even his questions have taken a suggestive overtone.

It’s been a while now that you’ve been subtly wresting control from him – little bits of hand signals and body language that you use to discipline him. You think it’s been working; Jack looks a little less professional and a lot more like your boy. And when you see him tilt his head like he does when he’s ready for you to ravish him, you pounce. 

The handcuffs release your wrists with two sharp clicks and Jack jerks. He rears back and lunges to get out of his chair, but you’re faster. In one smooth move, you vault over the table and land soundly in his lap, pinning him in his seat. Cooing, you tap his lip and straighten his sunglasses gently, taunting him for his oversight in not strip-searching you. It would have been an enjoyable experience.

He harrumphs and shakes his head, muttering that he should have known you would do this even as he wraps his arms around you in a habitual motion.

Though thoroughly distracted by your weight on his quickly hardening cock, his hands instinctively close around something hard that you place in his grasp. It takes but a second to realise that they are the cuffs he originally put on you, but it’s too late, you’ve taken the opportunity to close the spare cuffs around his thick wrists. They’re tight and unforgiving, cutting into his flesh each time he flexes his wrists, leaving him little choice but to pull you closer just to relieve that little bit of pain.

Consider him captive-ated, he winks at you and fields your groan with a soft thump of your head on his. A quick peck stops him in his tracks, turns his attention to your hands deftly unbuttoning his slacks and fishing his cock out from his boxers.

Jack pants heavily now, hands clenching tightly over the cuffs. The way you’re caressing him is quickly scrambling his brain – so much so that he has to double take when you whisper a question into his ear. It’s one of many he threw at you earlier, albeit much more seductive than his version. He smiles, now knowing what game you’re playing, and shakes his head and mouths ‘no’ at you teasingly.

You laugh. He’s rather focused for a man who’s almost drooling from your hand and clothed pussy on his cock. Not today, Jack. Not today.

He sputters as you spin around on his lap and shimmy your bottoms off, cock stiffening further when he’s faced with your half-clothed body. He bites his lower lip, his tongue darting out to wet them as you sit to slide his cock between your cheeks. A groan of appreciation escapes him despite his best efforts, growing louder when you begin to gyrate your hips and dance in his lap. He can feel the slickness of your pussy smear on his shaft and he shifts helplessly, wanting desperately to slip inside you as you rock up and down.

In a quiet voice, he begs for just that, only to be met with a tut and a grin from over your shoulder. No, he’ll only get that if you get the answer you want. Ah, one of your tricks. Very well, he’ll remain…remain steadfast and not give in. Not. Give. In. Absolutely not. Not even if –

His own thoughts are cut off when you get to your feet abruptly and pull him forward by the wrists, planting his face solidly into your ass. Instantly, all he can think about is how intoxicating you smell and the sheer heat emanating off of your most intimate place. Jack dives in instantly, unable to control himself from stretching his tongue out to steal a taste of ambrosia.

For several glorious seconds, you allow this. Letting him lick and suck at your lips and clit and asshole like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever eaten. At that moment he forgets what game you’re playing with him; forgets that this wondrous treat will be taken away from him. And it does when you turn back around and pin him to the back of the chair with your hips. Answer the question.

Yet again he shakes his head.

Time to change tactics. In the blink of an eye, you impale yourself upon his perfect cock, drinking in his startled moan as you get to work. With the help of your arms winding around his neck, you ride him hard and fast and relish in the sharp slapping of your ass on his thighs. Jack certainly doesn’t mind it, not when he tightens his hug around you and helps you bounce on him. He’s whimpering and moaning unabashedly, throwing his head back when you sneak a hand down so you can rub your clit furiously. You’re not ashamed to say that you cum just like that: barely five minutes into fucking Jack good and hard.

He swears, cuffs digging into the small of your back as wave after wave of your orgasm milks his cock inside you. Good lord, you feel so fucking good, so good that he’s one stroke away from having his own orgasm. Unfortunately for him, you taunt him as you rock yourself on his still hard cock gently, the only way he’ll get his own happy ending would be to answer your question.

Jack bites his lip. Considers. Feels you rubbing your clit and clenching on his cock; feel you using him even as he refuses to break. In fact, he stalls for so long that you wring another one out of yourself and bring him to the edge again without even fucking him. That’s when he growls and spreads his legs to shift himself downwards, head tilting back to bare his neck.

You win.


End file.
